orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairchild Home for Children Part I
Official Summary In 2005, a record-setting ice storm ravages central Indiana. Cloaked in this frigid onslaught, Fairchild Home For Children, a former orphanage turned residential treatment center for juveniles, looms in the dark, holding its secrets within. On this darkest and stormiest night, more than mere weather threatens the children and their caretakers, as a time-old darkness comes round again. Detailed Recap At the Fairchild Home for Children Residential Treatment & Behavior Modification Center, the center's director, Rebecca Humphrey, tells the second-shift staff that an ice storm prevents the third-shift staff from relieving them, and they'll have to stay overnight. John Baxter, the house manager, is frustrated. Teenaged Kiera and her pregnant friend Samantha watch a Harry Potter movie in the girls' trailer while Grace supervises. The wind knocks down a tree, and it crashes into the trailer, shearing one of the walls and letting the freezing wind and snow inside. Samantha is frightened, but Grace is firm and reassuring. They stumble through the cold to the main building. While outside, they hear a sound that at first seems to be a fox, but then seems more like a baby's cry. When the sound occurs, Samantha clutches her belly as though she's having a cramp. In the boys' unit, the teens were watching Poltergeist and discussing a rumor that the kitchen staff were baking cookies and not sharing them with the kids. When the tree falls on the trailer with a loud crash, the boys crowd around the window to see what happened. Joachim tries to settle them down. Gabe, a charismatic troublemaker, stares out into the blank snow. Snooty Dr. Crane arrives to help Joachim manage the boys. As Grace leads the girls inside and through the hall outside the boys' unit, Gabe approaches them and leers at Samantha. He has a history of obsessing over her, a mix of lust and a desire to "save" her, and the staff try to keep them apart. Another boy, Deonte, sees Gabe staring, and yells at him to leave her alone. Deonte attacks Gabe, and Gabe sticks his thumb in Deonte's eye, injuring him. When the boys separate and things calm down, Joachim realizes one boy is missing -- Darren Feldman. Quotes * "I'm here to treat you like an adult. I know it's how you want to be treated. It's how you deserve to be treated." - Grace Kepner Music Credits * Darren Curtis - The Mystic Le Fay * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - Spook Box * Josh Woodward - Crazy Glue Instrumental Version * Rupert Lally - Just Lie here quietly for a little while longer * Free Dramatic Scores - A Nightmare in Blood * braids - 01 - 04 * Kevin MacLeod - Come Play With Me * Three Chain Links - Shadows * City-Hunter - ASSKICKIN * ROZKOL - Ambient I-IV * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 69: Fairchild Home for Children Part I Category:Episode